1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus which uses electrophotography, and more particularly to an image forming apparatus such as a copying machine, a printer, or a facsimile device.
2. Description of the Related Art
An image forming apparatus discussed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2006-91330 includes two fixing devices installed in a conveying direction of a sheet. This image forming apparatus includes first and second conveyance paths respectively prepared as sheet conveyance paths to pass the sheet through the two fixing devices and to pass the sheet through only one of the fixing devices.
In the image forming apparatus, when jam (conveying abnormality) occurs, the burden of jam handling imposed on a user is reduced by automatically discharging a sheet (which is not in a jammed state) retained in the apparatus to the outside of the image forming apparatus. More specifically, when jam occurs in a paper feeding unit or the like other than the fixing device, a sheet retained in the first conveyance path is preferentially discharged, and then a sheet retained in the second conveyance path is discharged. Subsequently, the user carries out jam handling, in other words, removes jammed paper from the apparatus.
The aforementioned process is performed because the image forming apparatus employs a configuration in which the sheet is discharged to the outside of the image forming apparatus via a juncture position of the first and second conveyance paths. In other words, the process is performed in order to prevent jamming of the sheets respectively retained in the first and second conveyance paths at the juncture position.
However, in the image forming apparatus discussed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2006-91330, a solution is yet to be found to the occurrence of jam in one of the first and second conveyance paths, and hence there is room for improvement. In other words, when jam occurs in one of the first and second conveyance paths, the burden of jam handling imposed on the user needs to be reduced.